


Finding His Place

by NeonDomino



Series: Quidditch League Submissions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Leaving Home, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin's Bed, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Soulmates, Travel, Ugly Duckling, Ugly Duckling AU, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Based on the Ugly Duckling fairytale! Sirius Black leaves his home where he is different to the other's and he doesn't fit in. He travels around the UK, trying to find out where he belongs. Add in one Werewolf finding his mate...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Quidditch League Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Finding His Place

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 
> 
> This fic is based on The Ugly Duckling by Hans Christian Andersen
> 
> This story is focused on how the duckling doesn't belong with his family and had to suffer abuse at their hands, which caused him to leave and try to find where he belonged - where he fitted in. He saw the swans in the beginning, but wasn't able to fly to go with them. After some fails in finding his place, he found the swans again, and this time he could join them.  
>   
> 

* * *

_1st August_

**Location:** Kings Cross Station

So my first entry. It's quite daunting. Anyone who opens this will read these words and quickly make their assumptions of me. They will judge whether it's worth reading much further and will nit-pick whether I forgot a full stop, or if my writing is hard to read. Granted this was a last minute idea, I turned up at the station with my pack, had time to kill and ended up buying a travel notebook from the bookshop. Maybe keeping one will remind me of what I'm doing out here? If I make sense of it all myself.

* * *

_1st August_

**Location** : En Route to Brighton

This is my first time on a train. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? Usually I like to apparate. This trip is about doing it muggle style. I want to work my way across the UK. I'm not certain where I'm going, or even what I'm looking for... but it has to be better where I came from. Imagine it - imagine being born into the wrong family. The moment you come into the world, your future is decided for you.

Imagine fighting that future. Imagine being the only person in your family that doesn't want it. Imagine being the freak of the family, the outcast. Not fitting in with the only people you have in your life.

Leaving and realising you have no-one, but not able to stay any longer, because you know you are too different, and you don't belong.

But who would want to be like them? I may be different, odd, the outcast, but it's for all the right reasons.

Wow, this turned emotional quickly, what does one write in a travel log? Well, I'm travelling, that would be good to note down. I'm at Kings Cross, and I'm heading down to Brighton. I hope I find somewhere that interests me along the way.

* * *

_3rd August_

**Location** : Brighton

I was wondering how muggles coped without magic, and now I know.

They suffer.

If the bed is uncomfortable, they still lay on it. If food is too hot, they sit around waiting for it to cool. If someone wants to have loud sex, they allow their neighbours to hear it through the walls.

It's a good thing I'm a Wizard, as it took a few minutes to do all the spells required.

Comfortable bed. No weird sounds, no weird smells. A cleaning charm on all the sheets and surfaces just to be on the safe side. The room was liveable, and I slept amazingly well last night, no rush to wake up first thing this morning like at home.

I'm free of all that _'pure-blooded wizards should act in a certain manner'_ crap.

Interesting people met: Stacy on reception told me a story about a ghost in the B&B. Couldn't resist asking for the haunted room after that. The man apparently starved to death in the room, and food disappears from plain sight.

I've bought some food to lure the ghost (even though ghosts don't actually eat).

No sign of the ghost yet, but I'm watching out. I've even set the wards on the room to alert me. _Here ghosty ghosty ghost!_

* * *

_4th August_

**Location** : Brighton

I did a good deed today.

A family turned up at the B&B I was staying in. The parents were struggling with the majority of the bags, and the youngest daughter was also struggling. I wondered why the elder one didn't help her, but she looked like something crawled up her arse and died.

I love muggle sayings!

I grabbed one of her bags, brought it upstairs to her room for her. I felt pretty good about myself, helping muggles.

My parents would torture me if they knew what I was doing.

Interesting people met: The Evans family.

* * *

_8th August_

**Location** : Brighton

I've had an interesting few days. Made friends with the redhead. We were at tables next to each other at breakfast, she thanked me for helping with her bag the day before, and we got chatting and got along great. Her name is Lily.

I bumped into her again as I walked around, trying to work out what the hell to do in the arcade. Lily came over, and convinced me to play some shooting games, which were pretty awesome. She giggles quite a lot. Maybe it's a muggle thing, because Mother and my cousins never giggle.

She showed me around, telling me her and her family came here for a couple of weeks each year. She laughed at my excitement when she took me bowling and to the Marina, and I had to keep explaining that my parents were very strict and didn't let me out of the house. Ever.

I couldn't really say I was a Wizard, could I?

I told her about the ghost at the B&B and she's told me that Brighton has a lot of ghosts. She's going to provide a list so we can go find one before I leave for my next destination. I feel a bit bad for stealing her attentions away from her family, as they seem nice... but she said her parents liked the quiet, and her sister, Petunia apparently has a love interest named Vernon down here... so she's happy for the company.

We've decided to swap numbers. She said that I should visit Surrey at the end of my trip, as she has some friends she wants me to meet, because I'd get along great with them. Her exact words were: "You remind me of a less moronic James." I think it was a compliment, I'll take it as one.

Lily thought I was strange, not having a phone. She helped me buy one and set it up from the shop. I don't think she suspected anything.

She's going to walk me to the station in the morning. I want to stay longer, it's nice having a friend, but I've already stayed longer then planned. I only expected to be here a couple of days.

Asked if I can draw a picture of her in the book, she said yes. Picture is on the back page. Lily looked pretty impressed and took a picture of it with her camera-phone.

* * *

_8th August_

**Location** : En Route to Cardiff

Lily just taught me how to take a 'selfie' which we did a minute before the train pulled up. I'm under orders from her to send her pictures, and I don't want to let my new muggle best friend down, so that's what I'll do.

She's mentioned a good-looking single friend who lives with her boyfriend James, and that I better come to Surrey when I'm done. I've promised that I will.

I just met David on the train.

He saw Lily waving from the platform, and wanted to know if she's my girlfriend. I said she's just a friend, and that I like men.

David agreed that men are better, and we really hit it off. He's such a nice guy.

He's so nice, that when he heard I was travelling the UK at random, he said I could stay with him! When I said yes, he was so happy he hugged me. Said that it'll be the three of us. A threesome. I wonder who else he's putting up for the night?

Muggles are so friendly. I honestly don't understand why people like my parents hate them!

Sketched a quick picture of David. In the back of the book.

Interesting people met: David from the train.

* * *

_9th August_

**Location** : Cardiff

David from the train seemed to have got the complete wrong impression, or I misunderstood him... or something. I'm still pretty confused on the matter.

His boyfriend was very nice about it, although quite disappointed that he wasn't getting a threesome, which is three of us shagging. At the same time. I sent a picture of the three of us, (fully clothed of course), to Lily. She has not text back yet.

Martin - the boyfriend - has just dropped me at the travel-inn in his car, and I've just checked in.

Interesting People met: Martin.

* * *

_9th August_

**Location** : Cardiff

Lily texted back. She told me that it was my holiday and I was single, and should have gone for it. It took me a while to get used to the phone buttons, but I told her that I'm a one-man man.

Why have sex with two, when you can with one, and have each others undivided attention? Admitted I've yet to have sex with one man, and didn't want my first time to be with two, as I wouldn't have a clue what to put where.

* * *

_11th August_

**Location:** En Route to Glasgow

I'm on another train. This time I made sure to purchase some muggle magazines. I found some with motorbikes on the cover. Not that I knew what motorbikes were a few hours ago, but it's now become my life dream to own one of these beautiful machines.

Muggles truly are amazing! Next time I travel, I'll be doing it on a motorbike. I can just picture myself on one of those magnificent beasts, a leather jacket over my t-shirt, the wind blowing my hair back...

I'd look more magnificent than Helios on his chariot. I'll turn heads in the street, the way his chariot turned heads as he rode it across the sky.

* * *

_14th August_

**Location** : Glasgow.

I've met a nice guy down here, Alex. He's been showing me around. We visited some castles earlier, one of which I was amused to find was Hogwarts. As we passed it, he described the ruins.

But what I could see what the beautiful school my parents never let me attend.

Excellent kisser I might add, but an old woman shouted at us. She told us that it was a sin. Alex just grinned, and whispered to me. "Hate the sin, love the sinner," before his lips were on mine again. I wasn't sure about snogging him in front of the old woman, but when we looked up, she was gone. So that wasn't a problem.

The back of the book contains some sketches of the castles. I'll go back to Hogwarts on my own to sketch it... didn't want Alex to ask questions about what I was drawing.

I'm only here for another couple of days, and I don't really want to keep it going with Alex.

I will end things with him later.

Interesting people met: Alex, although I'm not going to stay in contact. I got the impression he does this a lot with strangers.

* * *

_30th August_

**Location:** Surrey

I'm on a muggle bus today. I've done trains and cars so far, but this is my first bus. Lily texted me directions to her house, inviting me for dinner with her and her boyfriend and a couple of his friends... Including the previously mentioned good looking friend who is gay, sweet, smart, funny and wears 'adorkable' cardigans.

Her words.

I'm trying to work out if 'adorkable' is a muggle word or a slang word... It's hard to know sometimes.

She sent a picture of him, and I think I may have started drooling.

I got the first train up, and here I am on the bus heading towards the house.

* * *

_30th August_

**Location:** Surrey

So, I went to Lily's house for dinner with her and her boyfriend, and a couple of his friends before I planned to check into the B&B.

I had put my case in the hallway by the front door, and before meeting 'the guys' I requested the way to the bathroom to freshen up. James came out to meet me. He shook my hand and stared at me suspiciously. I'm pretty sure there was an accusation made that some men pretend to be gay to get close to girls.

I responded letting him know that those men didn't fantasise about having cocks shoved up their arse, and I had been sent a picture of some guy called Remus who I thought was gorgeous. Lily was going to introduce us. He seemed to loosen up.

James led me into the living room, and pointed out his friends, Peter and Remus. Apparently the three guys share the house. Lily lives a short distance away.

I barely got a glimpse of the second man, before I saw his eyes flash from a wonderful amber colour to yellow, and he let out a growl. He announced I was his mate, and proceeded to throw me up against the wall so he could snog the life out of me.

His hands were everywhere, and I'm definitely not exaggerating about that. He got dragged away from me halfway to his bedroom.

He smelt good... like parchment and ink and books, and before today those smells wouldn't turn me on, but I'll never be able to write a letter or go into a bookshop without thinking of that moment and getting excited. I'm getting excited as I write this, because I can't get Remus out of my head.

Not that I was resisting the kissing and being brought to the bedroom in the slightest, I was as up for it as he seemed to be. Never been so turned on in my entire life!

Lily led me back to the sitting room, as James and Peter wrestled him away. That's given me a few minutes to write in here.

Interesting people met: James, Peter and especially Remus. I want to leave, just so I can come back in and be greeted in that manner again!

* * *

_30th August_

**Location:** Still Surrey

Remus' stuttered apology was adorable. Seemed to really throw him off track when I told him I didn't mind in the slightest, and gave him a wink. Also said I'd be around for a few days, and maybe we could go do something together. He looked really excited at the prospect of going on a date.

Then James Potter blurted out that they were wizards.

Of course, I panicked. I pulled my wand out and backed up to the door, but couldn't unlock it. If I used my wand, I wouldn't be able to defend myself against the two wands drawn against me by James and Peter.

I thought that they had somehow tricked me and were sent by my family. James asked me to lower my wand, and I started saying about my parents cursing me all the time, and now they're getting some strangers to do it. Lily sweet talked me into admitting exactly what curses, and when I told them I've experienced two of the three unforgivables, I felt Remus' arms around me, calming me down. He pulled the wand away from my own throat.

To clarify, I had announced that I'd rather die than for them to bring me back to my parents, causing Lily to tell me off for being dramatic, and to remove the wand from my hand and stick it into my pocket.

James worked out who I was pretty quickly, but surprisingly, he gave me the benefit of the doubt, since I was friends with Lily, having thought she was a muggle, and now I was his friend's mate.

It took a few minutes for me to realise that the sexy stranger holding me tightly and possessively was in fact a Werewolf. It made sense. Yellow eyes, growling, calling me his mate. It didn't matter at all.

Now we're all sat in silence waiting on Lily to finish cooking. James and Peter look sorry for pulling their wands on me, even though I did it first, and there is a hand on my thigh, which is very comforting.

No one seems bothered that I've turned to my travel book to write in. I'm actually finding writing very calming.

There is a picture of James and Peter in the back of the book, I'm drawing Remus now, but his is taking longer, as it needs much more detail. I've never put this much effort in before.

* * *

_7th September_

**Location** : Remus' Bed.

Its been a strange few days. At their insistence, I've taken up residence on the sofa. I've woken up each night to Remus coming to lay in my arms, and it's been perfect.

Until last night when we found ourselves in his bedroom. Remus asked if he could mark me tonight, and I gave myself to him. I can't even find the words to say how amazing and perfect it felt.

The mark on my shoulder hurts like hell, but Remus is fascinated by it. Even now, as I write, his fingers keep brushing over it, and he keeps kissing it. He's mumbling about how he can't believe it.

He sounds so happy. As happy as I feel!

But I'm shattered, and I want to sleep, and I can't wait to wake up in Remus' arms, but I have a feeling that he's not done with me tonight.

When he falls asleep, I think I might draw him before I go to sleep. Is that weird? I'll ask first, make sure he's okay with it.

He agreed to let me draw him. I bet he looks cute when he sleeps.

* * *

_10th September_

**Location** : Remus' house.

Today I asked the guys if I should check into the travel lodge, as I feel like I've been here a while and don't want to take advantage of their hospitality. Remus panicked, refusing to let me leave. The others are still a bit wary of me, but Lily thinks that since the mating bond is for life, that me and Remus should share his room for a bit longer.

* * *

_14th September_

**Location** : Remus' room.

The group had a house meeting. I was left in Remus' room. Got called through, and told it was unanimous. They all agree that I can stay since I'm bound to Remus and they're actually getting to like me. James and Peter seem more relaxed around me. It's early days, but I think that we'll be good friends. I've already won over Remus and Lily.

* * *

_15th September_

**Location:** Remus' arms.

This is my last entry.

I'm not travelling anymore... well, for now. I'm sticking around here, with my new friends and my Remus. Writing 'my Remus' has earned me a very nice kiss, I may have to refer to Remus as my Remus all the time. (Another kiss please?) Remus is reading over my shoulder. He's so cute.

Less than two months ago I left my parents house. I left my family and everything I knew because I didn't belong there. I was an outcast and a disgrace.

But here I have friends. I have a new life with none of those expectations. No-one cares that I'm gay (except Remus because if I wasn't, it'd be awkward) or that I'm the disowned son of Walburga and Orion Black. They don't care that I'm a blood traitor either, because James also is.

And they don't think any less of me when I told them what my parents put me through, making me run away. I think anyone with knowledge of the Black family understand that my family are cruel and heartless - even to their own family members.

I also have someone who wants to be with me forever. Slightly scary, I admit, but I knew the moment he first kissed me that he was going to be mine, and I would be his.

Remus insists we should keep it as a book to show how I ended up finding him, and the next one will be Sirius and Remus' travel log, and we'll do it together.

On a motorbike of course.

It's nice to feel like I've found somewhere to belong.

Somewhere where I know I fit in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[I have a tumblr, come and see :)](https://neondomino.tumblr.com/) **   
> 


End file.
